


The Beast

by perfection_located



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Accidental Plot, F/F, Fluff ensues, and i thought it would be a one shot, and its fluffly, but - Freeform, but its getting really long, cat grant actually love cats, i needed me some Angst so there u go, i promise you nothing, i swear i didnt mean to get this involved, it was thought up in a chat, just really gay all around, kara adopts a kitten, like not really, there might be some villain with a cat chair spins, this is almost crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7142354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfection_located/pseuds/perfection_located
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara saves a kitten from a tree, but doesn't know what to do with it. It ends up at CatCo. Things take a sharp turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. lucy's fault

**Author's Note:**

> YO  
> I and @lunatic-at-best from tumblr came up with this  
> It started with cat grant and cats and we got this? A hUGE thank you to lu for helping me work out the plot, and I should be doing a chapter a day now that school's out

Technically, it was all Lucy’s fault. She was the one who suggested the cat in the first place.

“You’re all alone at home. Get a cat, or something. They don’t need a lot of care, but they’re better than sitting and eating ice cream every night.” It was an offhand comment after Kara blew her powers out for the 5th time. 

And Lucy was right. If Kara wasn’t laying in the sun bed, she was home alone, trying to tune out the news of another robbery but never able to bring herself to shut the television off. 

So when she rescued a kitten up a tree with no apparent owners, she brought it home. Well, first she brought it to the DEO, which had a veterinarian present at all times. Some aliens were more animal than human, so it helped to have one. The vet bandaged up a couple of scrapes and told Kara that it (him, actually) was at least 6 weeks old, so as long as she gave him plenty of food and kept an eye on him, he would be okay.

“You are not seriously adopting a cat, Kara,” sighed Alex. “You work 12 hours a day at CatCo, not to mention you fly around saving the city the rest of the time. When are you going to have time to take care of another living creature?”

“I have a plan, Alex,” assured Kara, before flying home. The cat seemed to like the sensation of flying, and fell asleep before they got home.

Kara’s plan, as it turned out, was to keep the kitten in her office while she worked. She kept a small bed, food, and water under her desk, and a litter box behind a plant. The first day was the most stressful, since Kara did not want to get caught by Cat, the attractive woman who absolutely hated her namesake.

After a couple of mishaps with the litter box, the kitten settled in nicely. He liked sitting on Kara’s lap and playing with her hair or her sleeves, which wasn’t terribly annoying. He also explored every corner of the office, tripping over nothing and trying to jump up to high places, which usually failed. 

A week passed. The kitten still had no name. He was just ‘the Kitten’ to Kara, James, and Winn, who were the only people in the office who knew of his existence. Winn came to play with him when either he or the kitten had too much energy, and James kept an eye on him if Kara thought she would be gone for a while as Supergirl.

It worked. Until the next Wednesday, when Cat walked in with no warning, surprising Kara, who had been trying to extract the kitten’s claws from her cardigan so she could get up and make copies of her reports.

Both Cat and Kara froze when the older woman entered, and the kitten just meowed, annoyed at Kara’s grip on his body.  
“M-miss Grant,” Kara began, but Cat cut her off by stepping into the office and closing the door sharply. She stalked forward until she was right in front of Kara’s desk before speaking.

“Kiera, why is that beast in my building?”

Kara gulped. Cat hadn’t called her Kiera in a month. 

“I.. um.. I saved it from a tree and I can’t leave it home alone until it’s older so I’m keeping it here I’m very sorry I just didn’t know what to do with it,” came out in a big rush of air. The kitten slipped out of Kara’s grip and trotted up to Cat, staring up at it with green eyes. 

“Mew.”

“Is this some sort of a joke, Kiera?” Cat asked, voice low and dangerous. 

“No! I promise, Miss Grant, I just needed to keep an eye on it while it healed.” Kara stood and tried to pick the kitten back up but Cat held her hand out and stared down at the kitten. They seemed to be having a staring contest.

Kara had no idea how long they stood there before the kitten looked away and started cleaning it’s paw. 

Cat met Kara’s eyes again. “I suppose I’ll allow it. Make sure it stays in this office.”

Then she left. 

For two weeks, Cat visited Kara’s office every day. It wasn’t exactly unusual, and she always seemed to have a legitimate reason to stop by and see the superhero, but Kara couldn’t help but notice how the corners of Cat’s lips twitched when the kitten did something amusing, or tried jumping onto the media mogul’s lap. She always moved him away, but picked him up gently to do so. 

And then Kara left the door open. 

Not by much. Barely a crack. She was rushing off to a fire in the industrial district and she didn’t even have time to stop by James’ office to tell him to keep an eye on her office mate. 

When she came back, straightening her glasses and shirt, Winn practically ambushed her. 

“Winn, what’s wrong?” she asked, suddenly on alert.

“The kitten escaped. It’s, um, well, just go look. I’m not sure what’s going on.”

He pointed to Cat’s office and Kara almost froze in fear. She’d been gone for over an hour, who knew what had happened. 

The scene she saw was like something out of a surreal dream. Cat was sitting at her desk, typing away as usual, but on her couch sat a little blue grey lump of fur, paws batting at a pen in boredom. Not only a pen, but one of Cat Grant’s pens. Her 1993 Montblanc Gold Agatha Christie special edition fountain pen. Kara almost had a heart attack. 

The entire bullpen pretended not to stare as Kara carefully opened Miss Grant’s door and closed it just as carefully behind her. The moment it clicked into place, Cat looked up.

“Oh, Kara, done saving the city?”

“Um, yes?”

Cat’s smile was disturbingly genuine. “Wonderful. ‘Supergirl Saves Smokestacks’. I can already see the front page.”

Kara licked her lips before speaking. Cat’s eyes tracked the movement, but Kara was too nervous to notice. “Um, thank you? But what about...” Kara vaguely gestured to the couch, where the kitten was sitting, eyes half open, undisturbed. 

“Oh, that? He snuck his way in right about when Supergirl made an appearance. I didn’t want him tearing up my cushions, so I gave him the closest thing I have to a cat toy.”

“Your limited edition Agatha Christie fountain pen worth nearly 4000 dollars?”

Cat was frowning at something on her screen, so she just hummed her agreement. 

“What would you like me to do with him?” Kara asked.

“Oh, the beast?” Cat glanced back up. “Leave him. He’ll be good for morale, or something. And look at him, he’s already doing more than most of my employees.” The kitten had moved on to rolling the pen back and forth along the couch. He looked up as if he knew the occupants of the room were talking about him.

Kara was unsure of what to say next. She felt like she was in a minefield without her x-ray vision. “I, um, I thought you hated cats?”

Cat glanced up sharply. “I hate cat puns, Kara. There is a difference. Anyways, he’s better company than most of Congress, and I throw parties for those bumbling idiots. Do make sure everyone knows that the next person who makes a feline related pun will be fired immediately. And the person after that. And after that. The fourth person will be demoted to the mailroom for the next five years. Now go, do your job. Tell Alice I need her in here.”

“Amelia? Your assistant?”

“That’s what I said.” Cat looked back down at her computer and waved her hand in a clear dismissal.


	2. Developments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat has a soft spot for the kitten, it seems. Carter is, well, less impressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD ANOTHER CHAPTER  
> ITS BEEN ALMOST A YEAR  
> ITS SHORTER THAN THE FIRST BUT HERE U GO

The cat remains mostly in Kara's office, but now when she runs off to put out a fire or punch a criminal really hard in the nose, she drops it off at Cat's office first. Not loudly or obviously, of course, she just sort of tucks it into her sweater and sets it on Cat's couch. Cat starts leaving spare fountain pens on her coffee table. 

No one in the bullpen dares to mention it, and if Kara notices that a couple of employees start keeping cat treats in their desks and overhears a few more cat puns than usual, she doesn't say anything to Cat.

Carter shows up one day while Kara is out, and when she returns, the cat is rubbing itself insistently against Carter's left hand. He's sitting cross-legged on the floor near the back of Cat's office, like always, trying to do his homework. He's greatly hindered by the stubborn feline. 

Kara enters quietly, but Carter seems to sense her presence and looks up at her in relief. "Kara, can you take him? He's making it really hard to do my homework," he whispers gently. Kara nods. Neither of them makes very much noise as Carter hands the cat up to Kara. Cat is on her fourth coffee of the day and her pen in tapping at a rate that suggests the next person to speak to her will be getting fired. Kara knows she'd been planning to leave early and take Carter out for ice cream, but there had been a mix up with the fashion pages and there's no way Cat will be able to leave before seven. 

Kara perches the cat on her shoulder, where he sits quite comfortably, being only 3 pounds, and glides over to Cat's bar, putting together a glass of M&M's and a small dish with two Advil. She sets them on Cat's desk before slipping out of the room. 

It's eight when Kara packs up to leave, and Cat is the only one still there. Kara cradles the cat in one arm and knocks gently on Cat's door with the other hand. Cat glances up and makes a vague 'come in' gesture. 

Kara enters, setting the kitten down to roam before setting her things on the couch and coming around behind Cat's desk, where the woman is staring intently at a layout with a look of intense distaste on her face. "Kara, tell me what's wrong with this particular piece of trash," she demands. 

Kara leans over Cat's shoulder to study layout and the errors jump out at her immediately. "The color scheme is practically nonexistent and the spacing between photos is far too crowded. This looks like it belongs in a teen magazine, not CatCo."

Cat chuckles. "Oh, so you do have a feisty side, Kiera. How refreshing." Cat turns to smile at Kara but freezes when she finds herself so close to the superhero. Kara's heart stutters when she feels Cat's breath on her lips. Cat seems equally transfixed. 

Kara opens her mouth so say something, anything, she's not sure what, but then the kitten jumps up onto Cat's desk and startles them both out of the moment. 

"Ah," says Cat, recovering far quicker than Kara. "Have you come to give your opinion as well, you little beast?"

The kitten lets out a purr and rubs against Cat's hand. Cat absentmindedly gives the kitten a scratch as she finishes marking the layout and shifts it to the side. "Now, Kara," she says. "I've got two focus pieces for our Working Danger article. What do you think? I'm partial to the smokier, industrial look that James got at the steel factory, but the photo from the mines has its merits."

Kara considers the options in front of her. "I think the mineshaft really conveys the danger aspect of the article. And there, you see the woman with her daughter's photo pinned to her sleeve. I think that really helps get the point across."

Cat hums, processing Kara's words. As she does so, the kitten stands up and moves to the photo of the mineshaft, with dirty workers and well-worn headlamps. He sits neatly on top of it and purrs loudly. The corner of Cat's mouth quirks upwards. "Well, it seems we know what you prefer, then, you miniature monstrosity." Speaking to Kara, she adds, "I'll discuss it with the Art Department. Now go home, and take your little ball of allergens with you."

Kara doesn't say anything when the mining photo is chosen as the focus piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PROMISE ILL HAVE ANOTHER UPDATE BY THE END OF THE MONTH  
> IVE ACTUALLY BEEN WRITING AND I HAVE MOST OF THE NEXT CHAPTER WRITTEN NOW  
> ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU LU FOR HELPING ME WITH THIS PLOT IM SORRY IT TOOK SO EFFING LONG TO CONTINUE IT
> 
> ALRIGHT LOVE YALL BYE  
> ok unstuck my capslock. i love u all thank u so much for ur comments and i promise u more fluffy feline cat and also fluffy human cat/kara soon


	3. Progression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kitten makes itself at home. It still doesn't have a name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! toldja id have an update before the end of the month, and look! and update the very next day! i was home sick so i went on a writing binge. for those of you reading jigsaw, I'll have a chapter up tomorrow.

It takes Cat a week to realize that the kitten is absent. It's a Wednesday when she strolls into Kara's office, folder in hand, with a ready excuse and readier questions. 

She doesn't bring it up immediately of course. She gives Kara her new assignment - she's to work with the fashion department for a week - and asks some pointed questions about Supergirl's incident at the docks last night - in Kara's defense, that alien hit really hard. It's not until Cat is on her way out that she asks about the missing feline. 

"Where's your companion, Kiera? He's usually getting fur all over my Armani shoes." Cat asks it casually, but her eyes dart around the room, and there's the tiniest crinkle in her brow. 

Kara is somewhat startled by the question. She didn't realize Cat had become... attached to the kitten. Now that she thinks about it, of course, it's obvious - the appearance of cat treats in the bottom drawer of Cat's desk, a lack of complaints about the shed fur on her couch, the pleased smile she got every time Kara dropped in with the small feline. "Oh, he's old enough to stay home now, Miss Grant." 

Cat raises an eyebrow and stared Kara down until she corrects herself. 

"Cat, I mean." 

Cat looks pleased with Kara's use of her name, but the furrow in her brow has yet to disappear. "Ah, I see," she says, as though she doesn't see at all. "Well, those fashion spreads won't draft themselves. Chop, chop." She's gone in a click of heels. 

Kara stares down at the files in her hands, wondering.

***

Cat doesn't bring it up again until the next Monday. It's the evening, and Kara is in the CEO's office, working on a fashion spread while perched on the edge of Cat's couch. Cat is on the other couch with a red pen poised over a stack of articles and a look of relish on her face. Her feet are curled underneath her, heels long since kicked off. Neither of them them mentions the casual way that Kara has begun to use Cat's office as a work space. 

"How's that monstrosity of yours?" Cat asks, breaking the easy silence. 

It takes Kara a moment to realize who, or rather what, Cat is talking about. "Oh, he's doing fine. He doesn't like being cooped up all day but I take him up to the roof when I get home." Kara shrugs. "There's not much else I can do. I got him a harness for walks, but he hates how it feels. He pulls his collar off once or twice a week as it is."

Cat ponders Kara's words. "And you haven't considered bringing him here during the day?"

Kara's head snaps up. "You... wouldn't mind, Mis- I mean, Cat?"

Cat looks up from her editing, a look of practiced disinterest on her face. "Well, this is CatCo Worldwide Media, Kiera, the beast practically owns this place."

Kara pushes her glasses up awkwardly. "I can't- I can't watch him all of the time Cat. I barely managed for the three weeks he was here, and I can't keep dumping him on you. You have your own work to do."

"Oh, please," scoffs Cat. "I barely notice him. He amuses himself just fine. And I do hate to think of him cooped up at home with no company." Cat pauses, considering her next words. "He's really no trouble, Kiera."

Kara bites her lip and looks steadfastly at her spreads, trying not to laugh. Cat 'Don't You Dare Mention Felines' Grant is... asking Kara to leave her cat in the CEO's office? Cat glares at her. "Are you laughing at me, Kiera?"

Kara breathes through her nose until she has control of herself. "No, Cat, I'm sorry, I just... do you miss my cat?" Kara can't help the amusement twinkling in her eyes, but she feels like she's tiptoeing along a very, very fine line. At any moment, Cat could decide she's had enough teasing and shut herself away again. 

It seems, however, that Cat is in a decent mood. She sighs and sets her work down. "Kiera, with your little friend gone, I find myself lacking the presence of a competent companion. It's quite annoying." Cat leans forward, just a touch, with mischief in her eyes. Kara finds herself mirroring her mentor. "And he's been quite the asset during business negotiations. He did throw Perry White off quite wonderfully last Thursday. I had no idea the man was allergic to cats."

Kara has a sneaking suspicion that Cat did, indeed, know of Perry White's allergies. She finds herself laughing along with Cat, feeling lighter than she has in some days. 

***

Kara brings the kitten back to work. She and Cat don't speak of it, but Kara leaves the kitten in the glass office more and more often as her assignments take her out of her own office more and more often. Cat has continued to assign her to various jobs in the Fashion Department, and Kara's found she quite likes it. 

The kitten enjoys his time in Cat's office. The first day back, he rubs himself on everything, as if claiming it for himself. He even manages a few seconds in Cat's lap before she shoos him off, complaining of stray fur. 

Whenever Carter comes by, the kitten latches onto him. He refuses to leave Carter alone, and hops on the boy's shoulder at one point. Carter is, at first, somewhat irritated, but once the kitten accepts that his place is next to Carter instead of on top of him, relations improve. Carter finds the kitten's thick, dense fur wonderfully calming, and the kitten appreciates the attention. Carter does still have to lift the feline off of his shoulder at regular intervals, but he's not quite as perturbed as before. 

Kara sometimes catches Cat whispering to the kitten when she thinks no one is looking. The superhero never says anything, but she does notice that the kitten starts sitting in Cat's lap at the end of the day, after the other employees have gone home. 

Kara and Cat grow closer. Kara stops by for lunch every day now, using the excuse of feeding the kitten, and she always brings something for Cat as well. Cat's assistant, Taylor, starts actually taking her lunch breaks. 

It's two months into this new arrangement, and Cat and Kara are eating lunch on the balcony. The kitten is on the floor, working his way messily through part of a tuna fish. Both women are amused by his antics. 

"Cat, I still don't have an official job," says Kara, poking at her sushi. "Do you think-"

"That it's time for you to make a decision about what you want to do for this company?" cuts in Cat. "Yes, I do. I've been waiting for you to bring it up."

"I don't know, Cat, that's the problem," sighs Kara. Cat makes a noise of disapproval and raises an eyebrow. "What? I don't! Can't I just keep doing what I'm doing now?"

Cat rolls her eyes. "That's not an option. I'm entirely sure you know what you want, Kara. You've tried practically every job in the building. One is calling out to you, I can tell."

Kara can only stare down at her hands, silent. She's afraid to make a decision. 

Cat meets Kara's silence with her own. They sit, Kara tense, Cat at ease, for many moments. Finally, Cat speaks. "You have until Friday to decide, Kara. Three days. That should be more than enough." 

Kara says nothing, and Cat leaves the balcony. They exchange no words when Kara enters from the balcony and returns to her office. Cat is out of the office when Kara picks up the kitten and goes home. She has a lot to think about. 

On her way home, Kara dials her phone. 

"What's up, Kara?"

"Can you come over, Alex? I need someone to talk to."

"Sure thing, sis. You order the chinese, I'll bring the ice cream."

"Thanks. I love you."

"I love you too, Kara. I'll be there in ten."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did u think? sorry if this seems a bit rushed, but i need to move the plot forward. I have some Angst(tm) planned so hold onto ur seats my friends
> 
> i love you, please let me know what u think and thanks for all your kudos! they mean the world my pals


	4. Decisions, Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara chooses her job, and leaves a few things behind in the process

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i just cant stop writing these two  
> here is the angst(tm) altho its minimal. i have some more planned for l8ter but this is what you get for now

It's an hour later and Kara is curled into Alex's side. Two empty pizza boxes and a nearly empty ice cream carton lay abandoned on the coffee table. A terrible episode of Bones is playing in the background but neither of the sisters is paying attention. The kitten is curled up on the armchair, asleep. Kara still hasn't told Alex what's bothering her. 

Alex pauses the episode and cranes her neck to look at her sister. Kara's glasses have been abandoned, and Alex can see the worry in her bright blue eyes. "Alright, sis, what's up?"

Kara blinks, slowly, as though coming out of a stupor. "Nothing. Everything. I don't know." Kara shakes her head. "Cat wants me to decide on a job."

Alex frowns, confused. "It's been four months. You know what job you want, right?"

A sigh, long and drawn out, is Kara's only response. 

"Come on, you've got to have some idea of what you want to do," Alex prods gently, nuzzling her nose into her sister's hair. 

"That's not the problem," Kara mumbles, curling further into Alex's warmth. "It doesn't matter what I choose. It's that I have to choose at all."

Alex remains silent for a while before the truth dawns on her, slowly, and still only partially. "You're afraid of changing anything, aren't you? You were the same way about college. I had to hack into your computer and accept your enrollment to National City University because you wouldn't do it on your own."

Kara nods, just a little, face still buried in Alex's chest. Alex tries to comfort her sister. "C'mon, it won't be that bad. You'll still have your office, and you'll still see James every day. Nothing will really change, you'll just have an official job title. And a raise, which is a long time coming."

This time Kara shakes her head, a subtle back and forth movement that Alex barely catches. "No? What's the matter, Kara? What are you so worried about?"

"Cat." The word is muffled, murmured reluctantly into a soft blanket, barely audible at all. At first, Alex thinks she's misheard, but the dawning completes itself and Alex understands.

"Oh. You... you like Cat, don't you? You won't shut up about your lunches together. You're afraid of losing her." It's not a question. 

Kara pulls back from Alex enough to meet her sister's gaze, blue eyes watery. "I don't want anything to change, Alex. It's perfect like it is. Why does she have to change it?"

"Because you deserve more, Kara, and she knows it. You know it. You deserve a career. Kara Danvers deserves to become her own person, separate from Supergirl, separate from Cat Grant." Alex sighs. "You have to be your own person, Kara."

Kara smiles at her sister, grin weak but genuine. "I do, don't I?" Her face brightens, fills with determination. "Yeah, I do. I know what I want to do, Alex."

"Good. Now you just have to tell Cat." Alex restarts the episode. The sisters curl back into one another and remain silent until it's time for Alex to leave. 

***

Kara still waits until Friday to tell Cat her decision. She can't help but want to savor what normal she has left before she voluntarily flips her life around. She and Cat spend Thursday rearranging the Paris branch's finances after the Art Director's defection to Vogue two months ago. Kara notes the various vacant positions and her heart gives a lurch. She pushes it aside. It can wait until Friday. 

Kara, Cat, and the kitten get through lunch without bringing it up. It's not until all the others have left, and Kara is looking over proofs with Cat that the media mogul demands her answer. 

"Well?" Cat leans back, looking for all the world like a queen on her throne. Her eyes cut into Kara as though they can see right through to her soul. Kara barely suppresses the urge to shiver. 

"Well, what, Cat?" 

Cat pins Kara down with a glare but Kara sits in resolute silence until Cat rolls her eyes, gives in. "Sometimes I regret helping you grow a backbone. Oh, well. What's done is done. I'm asking about your decision, Kara. What position am I giving you?"

Kara takes a deep breath, steeling herself. "I want to work as a graphic designer."

Cat blinks, slowly. She was... not expecting this. Dreading it, surely, but she'd been guiding Kara so carefully in another direction. She knew where this particular path led. 

"That requires you to work under our senior graphic designers for at least a year, Kara."

Kara nods. "I know, Cat."

"CatCo National City only has one senior graphic designer. She took on a junior designer three months ago. She can't-" Cat pauses. 

"She can't take me on, Cat, I know. In fact, none of the CatCo US senior designers can take me on right now. But Valencia Dubois can."

"She's in Paris," Cat deadpans. 

"You need someone you can trust in the Paris Art Department, Cat. Even if there was an opening here, the best decision would still be to send me to Paris."

Cat exhales sharply, like she's trying to laugh, but it's not coming out right. "Are you sure you're not just hoping for a vacation, Kara?" she teases, but her heart's not in it. 

"Cat."

"Why couldn't you have done the easy thing and taken the opening in the Fashion Department, Kara? Why can't you ever do the easy thing?" This is as close to pleading as Kara has ever heard Cat, and the older woman pinches the bridge of her nose, leaning forward, elbows in her lap. 

Kara reaches forward, careful not to startle the CEO, and ghosts her hand across the one on Cat's face, pulling it down and away. Cat looks up, slow, deliberate, scared. She'll never admit to that last one. Kara smiles with the sorrow of a lost planet behind her eyes. "You know why, Cat," she whispers, cupping Cat's cheek so softly she might not be doing it at all and running her thumb along Cat's cheekbone. "I have to face the music."

"Oh," is all Cat can say, suspicions confirmed. She flashes back to her balcony, to a broken Supergirl so afraid she'd never win her city back. That she'd never win Cat back. Cat's breath catches every time Kara's thumb makes contact. She can't stop staring into Kara's eyes. 

Kara stares back, transfixed. A weight has been lifted from her chest with her confession - although it may not have been one in as many words, she knows Cat understands. 

Barely, just barely, she catches the sight of her kitten moving in the corner of her eye. Cat must, as well, because she pulls back. She does it gently but firmly, redrawing boundaries and placing walls back where they belong. Kara can't help the loss she feels in her chest. Cat feels it too, but she's always been so much better at pushing aside her emotions. "You leave on Monday, Kara. My assistant will email you the details. And for what it's worth... I will miss you."

Kara hugs Cat to prevent herself from admitting that it's worth the entire world. 

"I'll leave Wednesday. I need to sort some things out here." Cat only rolls her eyes and mutters something about backbone again before going back to her tablet, emailing the Paris branch about their new employee. Kara goes back to editing the proofs.

Before she leaves that evening, Kara makes sure to hug Cat one more time. "And if you ever really need me, Cat, I'm only 5 minutes away. I timed it." She leaves to the sound of Cat's clear, tinkling laughter, and the loud purring of her feline companion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sending Kara to paris cause she needs to evolve n be her own person, away from Cat, i think. details n logistics n shit will be explained in the next chapter including how they deal with Supergirl type things, but for now have some Feels

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr as lacunadaisies, and send me all the prompts you want xoxo  
> 


End file.
